Developmental funds for the next cycle are essential to our strategic plan to adopt new technology and acquire faculty expertise necessary to compliment our existing programs and advance cancer research. Moffitt proposes utilizing Developmental Funds in three categories as follows: 1) Targeted Faculty Recruitment ($200,000); 2) Pilot Projects ($100,000) and 3) Development of New Shared Resources ($100,000). During the last funding period, Moffitt benefited from developmental funds and matching institutional funds in the areas of targeted faculty recruitment and pilot projects. Moffitt invested $18.5M in support of 51 new research members over the last funding cycle, including 4 supported by Developmental Funds. Recruitment packages include a portion of salary (protected time), start-up packages, capital investments for labs, and allocation of space. Moffitt also utilized Developmental Funds with additional institutional commitment to fund pilot proposals that demonstrated a high degree of collaboration and reflected new areas of research.